A Series of unwanted Adventures
by Runeslayer fan
Summary: A young Mixed-Blood Kitsune being hunted down for experimentation from the people she recently escaped from. After being cornered Ketsueki Tsuki going by the alias of Snow. Using a untested Rune algorithm that she made for the use of teleportation between coordinates set in the Rune as a desperate attempt escape and Avoid Capture and ends up in the world of SMT 4 A. M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fan fiction.

As a early DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN either the Fate Series or the Shin Megami Tensei Series I do own my OC and I apologize now if it is similar to any other OC's out there or if this story has already been done, I have only read so many and so I don't know if what i'm doing has already been done.

Now first for some information on my OC Her Name that she goes by is Snow and she is a Mixed Blood Hanyou Kitsune with Tails and Ears of you fox like Lineage (yes i know this is not technically correct but it's a small thing to keep the ears and tails so please bear with it.)

Secondly she is from the Nasuverse and has only been working with Magecraft for about 10 Years of continuous study while avoiding capture from those she previously escaped from. Most of her abilities are instinctual knowledge from her Kitsune Blood and others are what she learned through her own efforts.

Thirdly she is going to be appearing in the world of Shin Megami Tensei Apocalypse during there encounter with Aniel she joins the battle because she sees that children are hurt even though she doesn't know them. She is turned into a Second God Slayer for Dagda and is tasked with accompanying Nanashi through his journey do to him finding interest in her.

Now please if you enjoy the story feel free to let me know, constructive criticism would be appreciated and please no flames as so to repeat this is my first fan fiction if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

Now please enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Arrival**

Inside a seemingly abandoned Warehouse filled a few empty crates and such there was the sound fighting. Large Crates being broken under the weight of a large man who seems to have come from the Direction of a small young looking women. Now this wasn't an ordinary women with her Snow white hair along with the fact that she had Fox Ears and Nine Tails trailing about behind her back waving back and forth in nervous flicks.

Slowly circling around the women this Demon as they see her as she backs herself into one of the crates as they continue close there being three of them four if you count the one groaning in the box about ten feet back.

"Stop struggling it would be so much easier if you would just come with us so you could stop running and we could get paid." One of the men said frustratedly, his companions agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"No you aren't taking me back to that fucking hell hole! You can all just go fuck off if your so tired of chasing me." The young looking woman says to them as she begins to charge up her Mana in hopes of using one of her new untested spells of Magecraft in hopes to get out of there.

_If this works i'm out of here and hopefully home free if not I blow up and possibly take them with me here's hoping that it's the former and not the later_. She thinks to herself, pushing her Od into the solid concrete ground her body temperature shooting up as pain lances through her system do too her circuits using more than they are used to in one go.

The People surrounding her quickly back up so as to not get caught in whatever she is doing. "You there get to countering this thing before it kills herself we won't get paid as much for a corpse" Screams the man who spoke earlier to one of his comrades who attempts to get on it but is just a bit too slow on the draw. As there is a Bright Flash of blinding Light as all the men except for the one who was already on the ground got knocked back from the concussive force of the rushed spell once the light had died down the Demon was gone and they had lost their paycheck. "Fuck!" The man screams out into the air in frustration.

* * *

Back with the young demon like woman is feeling a rather extreme amount of pain as well as drain slowly gains her senses.

_Holy shit it worked and I am not dead! _She thinks to herself as she takes in her surroundings.

Buildings that seem to still be Japanese in structure but no sky instead a miasma of Mana seems to be there along with a ceiling of sorts and a tall rock like pillar going up as far as the eye could see. As she gained bearings the brief sounds of combat reached her ears.

"Fools. You cast aside God's love. Yours will not be a clean death." The winged creature Calls out to what seam to be.

"**Children!"** She shouts in surprise. Pulling on her circuits again to reinforce her body she launches herself out of the crater that she landed in. And into the creature that could only be called a Angel's face catching it off guard and socking in the face with enough force to move it launch it into the other one that seemed to be behind it while feeling it's nose break. Landing on the ground keeping her reinforcement up she glanced over her shoulder seeing the two kids look at her in surprise. "Get out of here! Now!" she shouts at the two kids.

"LOOK OUT!" the girl cries out. Turning just in time to see the angel get up nose crooked it roars out in fury. "A creature of lower filth than humans dares to strike at me! DIE!" Sending a series of attacks that seem to be consisted of Light, Lighting, as well as itself.

Seeing that the kids were hurt and tired looking. Launching herself into the attack the Lighting frying her Nerves almost entirely, the Light feeling like a light punch do too her reinforced body, and when she came within contact with it, She latched herself on as best as she could and began Draining away it's soul and life.

Both screaming in pain. Her do to her body's damage and her circuits burning up inside along with the fact that the Angel's holy energies were actively fighting against her Demonic Blood, healing and damaging her at the same time. The Angel do to the fact that it's very essence is being sucked out of its body.

"Hold it still for just a little bit longer!" She hears a man's voice from a little bit away's from a urgent voice. Re-tightening her grip on the Angel as it was trying to break itself free of her grasp through brute strength alone. "Your not going anywhere" The young woman says to the Angel.

"**I will not die here to the likes of you UNHOLY FILTH!"** The Angel Shouts unleashing a large current of electricity completely frying the Demon woman under it getting up just in time for a Blade to cut there it's throat. "H-how can such unholy…"

"Silence yourself and go back from whence you came Angel" The man said sheathing his Blade. As his apparent companion appeared in the young Demonic woman's sight of view. "Hold on i'll try and heal you." she said.

"D-don't bother check the k-kids." the young demonic woman choked out. The other woman looked troubled at this but nodded and went to look over the children. As the world began to fade away and she felt her heart began to still she heard a voice; a **powerful **sounding voice. **"Well well well congratulations you've caught my interest." "If you wish to live then tell me your name."** it states in a confidant tone. Natural instinct wanting to live she spoke her name in a hushed horse voice. "Ketsuki Tsuki"

"**Good welcome my second puppet my second God Slayer"** the voice said before fading away.

* * *

Author Note.

I hope people enjoyed this and I hope I get some feedback on this in hopes to improve and make this story better. Please if anyone likes this and wishes for more please let me know so I can do my best to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction.

As an early DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN either the Fate Series or the Shin Megami Tensei Series I do own my OC and I apologies now if it is similar to any other OC's out there or if this story has already been done, I have only read so many and so I don't know if what I'm doing has already been done.

Sorry for the long wait I've been studying the Nasuverse more in dept and it took awhile.

Now please if you enjoy the story feel free to let me know, constructive criticism would be appreciated and please no flames as so to repeat this is my first fanfiction if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

Now please enjoy it.

**Chapter 2 A headache, and the start of the adventure.**

**Fox.** A voice calls out opening her eyes looking around and seeing nothing but a thicker looking miasma than before and the seemingly floating isle's that she stands on; gaining her bearings standing up she looks for where the voice came from. **Over here fox.** Looking over in the direction of the voice she sees a being that exudes an aura that could only be called godly; he is a tall imposing figure with a strange mask and bright green eyes and vibrant orange hair. **Quit gawking fox. My name is Dagda and this is just a formal greeting so that you may know who your master is.**

Upset about the fact that this Dagda was saying he owned her she got ready to retaliate before remembering that pact she all but signed by giving her name. Cursing her own stupidity she asked. So is that it or is there something else?

**Good you are not a fool my task for you is to watch over my first God Slayer I have provided you with the basic knowledge of how things work around here so you don't end up wasting time asking so many questions. Now wake up. Dagda states firmly.**

As the miasma begins to swirl around her she wakes up to the sound of voices and a pounding headache.

"What do you mean she can't come in she helped save our necks?!" A young female voice calls out incredulously. Opening her eyes Snow looks around while getting up mildly surprised at not feeling any pain from being shocked to near death aside from a migraine.

Looking around and seeing a group of figures standing together more focused on themselves.

Five of them sticking out one wearing what seems to be a green jumpsuit with a pant leg rolled up holding his arm with a slight grimace but remaining silent, another one wearing what seems to be bartender outfit looking stern in the face but his eyes showing nothing but worry and concern, the third one another of the ones that she jumped in the way of wearing what looks like a Button up blue colored short dress, with a small utility belt, and a headpiece with goggles built in, the last two look to be in some kind of samurai clothing mixed with eastern wear and katanas at there side one male with long hair done up in a ponytail and one female with short hair.

"Look, I've already agreed to let you two to become hunters do to these two recommendations" the bartender dressed man says motioning at the to samurai. "But I can not let something that is unknown down where the people are going to freak out and probably attack it" he continues though no malice in his voice only resignation.

"Hey this _it_ can hear you and understands you don't mean anything bad by saying that but still doesn't appreciate being called that because _it_ has a name _it_ goes by '' Snow says with slight irritation in her voice do to her migraine. The uninjured of the group turns towards me some raising their weapons as Snow straightens lightly rubbing her head, while also up subtly reinforcing her body slowly so as to not draw attention the two young ones move to stand in front of her only to be held back by the bartender.

"And what is your name and just for the record what are you?" The bartender asks cautiously with a straight forward he wants an answer tone. As some people come to get the wounded but the children refuse to leave until they see what happens to the one who helped save them.

"I go by Snow" the now alias Tsuki replies, "And as for what i am is something i'm only willing to tell so long as I don't get shot" she continues as she stops rubbing her head to look at the man tails beginning to do their nervous twitches again. "And may I have your name seeing as it's only fare since I gave you mine?"

The man looking steadily at Snow states. "They call me Boss." Then the man with the ponytail speaks up.

"My name is Flynn and I appreciate you helping us back there, and since you don't seem to have outright hostile intentions to us." the now named Flynn says. "How about we make a trade of sorts you answer one of our questions and we answer one of yours and since you have yet to fully answer our first question; and we have answered one of yours if you would please finish answering our questions we can hopefully get along long enough to figure something out? Yes?" he finishes.

"As a show of trust." Flynn turns to the people with their weapons aimed at Snow and motions for them to lower their weapons which they do so with only a slight delay.

Seeing that she is no longer being held at weapon point she stops her reinforcement to about half of her body's capacity after looking over Flynn for any hostility not finding any. "I am not one hundred percent sure what I am from what I do know is that I'm related to Kitsune." Snow replies truthfully.

Flynn asks kindly gently pushing for more information. "Would you please elaborate?"

Snow does so with a little bit of apprehension. "I only have about 10 years worth of memories and I won't go into detail about it right now." She finishes with absolution in her voice.

Flynn seeing that she is done answering speaks up. "Thank you for answering and elaborating now since you answered ours what is your question."

Snow thinks a little bit and looks herself over realizing that her clothes are strung out and torn up to the point of looking like rags as well as being hungry she asks. "Can I get some new clothes and maybe something to eat and I need a new place to sleep at?"

Not expecting the question most of the people there look at her in surprise until the boy in the green jumpsuit speaks up for the first time. "The elevator hallway." The jumpsuit explains further. "Only hunters really go through there so she isn't bothering the civilians she is close enough to keep tabs on her easily and if she helps out she gets to stay and be fed which benefits her and proves to us that she isn't bad like the demons or angels." Finishing his statement looking to the man that goes by Boss to see what he thinks.

The Boss thinks it over while Flynn leaves it to him since he is the leader of the Kinshicho branch of the hunter headquarters after a few minutes he sighs and rubs his face tiredly and admits that it's not a horrible idea and worth a shot sending the other hunters in first to clear any civilians from the area ahead of time he looks at Snow. "After a few minutes come down the elevator we will have a mattress and a change of clothes for you someone will be along to bring you some food you earned at one meal from me. He begins to walk back pausing at the door to the elevator and turning his head and finishing. "For saving my kids thank you for that."

* * *

After heading in and finding the small alcove where the mattress and clothes were set, Snow _got to work on laying the base for the reinforcement runes she new thankful that the clothes were either dark grey for black since she was using her blood and that would have drawn some questio-_.

"What are you doing?" Asks the young female girl who stood up for her so fiercely earlier followed by that female samurai.

_Shit._ Snow thought as she sighed exasperatedly and tried to explain in a simple way. "Laying down a base for a rune that I can hopefully finish either later today or tomorrow."

"Runes?" the young girl says confused at the term even the older woman in samurai gear looks perplexed as if they never heard of the idea before, figuring that she could ask later the young girl holds out the meal that was promised and speaks up in an excited tone. "My name is Asahi and I wanted to say thank you for the save back there you were awesome with how you blew him away with a single punch!" She exclaims trying to imitate the punch that was thrown before sitting down next to Snow and in a voice filled with awe she introduces the woman that came with her. "Oh this is Miss Isabeau."

The now introduced Isabeau speaks up, her curiosity getting to her. "A pleasure to actually speak to you now that your note at death's door, though now I have a question?"

Snow thinking it's about how she was basically brought back from death without being turned into one of those Dead Apostles that she had read about began to brace herself. "What is it that this _rune_ would do? Since you are applying it to your clothing I assume it would do something and I'm curious what?" She finishes and waits for an answer.

Glad it's not about her directly Snow answers. "This rune enhances the properties of the fabric that it's put on making it more durable and provides more defense to the wearer."

Isabeau and Asahi both amazed by the thought of this Isabeau do to the fact that this could help out so many people without them having to hunt extremely dangerous demons to make clothes from them.

Asahi amazed by the fact of how cool that was and if she could learn to do it.

"How much more durable are we talking about here?" Isabeau asks.

"It can make standard cotton able to withstand a few shots from a 45. Caliber bullet. _If it has mana constantly running through it._ The last part being thought not said.

Still from the looks of awe for something that's basic for her is a little jarring. "Could you teach people how to do that if you could you wouldn't have to really go on that many hunter outings for gathering resources." Isabeau says with pure belief in her voice while Asahi speaks up quickly so as to get her question out quickly as possible. "Could you teach me that please!?"

Snow leans back a little bit and takes a breath before answering both of their questions at once. "I could but it would take 4 years at a minimum do to needing to learn the very basics first and if one messes up they could very well blow themselves up trying to do something later down the road killing themselves being the most merciful outcome there."

The looks on their face after hearing that dull their excitement a large amount. Snow speaks up before they get anymore down.

"I could still apply the runes on a select few people but anymore than that might draw attention that i don't want, or it could cause problems later down the road so yeah." Still ending in a bit of a down note she just ends up going quite and quickly eats the meal given to her before it goes cold.

"Asahi I found us a job" a voice calls out a few seconds later.

Cheering back up Asahi gets up and walks towards the boy in the green jumpsuit while being strangely followed by a glowing green, ghost? Is the only thing she can think of calling it, and says. "Ah good work Nanashi let's go and do our first job as hunters!" her pep having returned.

Isabeau leaving quickly after he showed up saying a quick goodbye and good luck to the new hunters.

"Boss says that you are to come with us so since you can fight it's probably the best way for you to earn your keep around here. And keeps people from attacking you and rousing up chaos." Nodding to the now named Nanashi as Snow gets up she hears from the ghost. "_**Hmph this lowly thing of a beast in my presence why if I had a body I would throw it out and have it fend for itself and that's me being kind."**_

grimacing in irritation she calls out. "I'll meet you guys up there since I have to get changed." Nodding back the two go up the elevator the green ghost following. Snow takes a deep breath to try and offset the oncoming headache she feels starting and gets changed and heads up the elevator towards her first mission the first step in a short crazy and hectic journey.

* * *

Author Note.

I'm sorry that it took so long to get the chapter out I was doing a lot of research to try and make this the best I can then life happened and so I ended up taking a break and anyway I'm sorry for the late release of this chapter.

I hope people enjoyed this and I hope I get some feedback on this in hopes to improve and make this story better. Please if anyone likes this and wishes for more please let me know so I can do my best to improve.


End file.
